Seven ways to win
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Siete veces en las que Eames y Arthur jugaron a mirárselas (y algo más). Evento C'est la vie, de fandom insano en Livejournal. Smut, porque la temática era SMUT! YAOI Eames/Arthur. Capítulo 1


Como dice en el resumen, este fic nació como aporte al evento de fandom_insano, pero por cosas de tiempo, sólo pude enviar la primera parte. La idea es que aquí lo complete.

Son siete capítulos que no deberían ser muy largos, porque el objetivo del evento era escribir porno, así que se reduce básicamente a eso. (Aunque mi porno no es muy porno que digamos)

Es, más que nada, por sacarme el bichito de escribir algo de Inception en mi vida =3

**Título**: Seven ways to win

**Autor**: **elyon_delannoy Fandom**: Inception

**Personaje/Pairing/Grupo**: Eames/Arthur

**Rating**: +R

**Resumen**: _"Eames y él no juntaron desde el principio. Ya desde el minuto en que los presentaron, la sonrisa canalla de Eames le causó desconfianza y las burlas reiteradas sobre su forma de expresarse le hartaron al día siguiente. Las improvisaciones a lo largo del trabajo terminaron por destruirle los nervios y lo tuvieron al borde del infarto, mientras Eames celebraba y reía a carcajadas, todo lleno de testosterona y adrenalina en el cuerpo. "_

**Advertencias**: Es ridículo y de poco contenido y muy muy fácil de digerir, pero lo cuelgo de todos modos ¡**PORQUE LE HACE BIEN A MI GRIPE!**

Dicho lo cual, aquí está. Y aquí ya no vive mi verguenza. Me dejó, la cerda.

Aps, son como 2800 palabras o algo así.

**Nota de Autor: **Yo tenía todas las intenciones de hacer con esto un fic que hablara de siete veces en las que Eames y Arthur jugaban a versela, pero por cosas de tiempo, no pude. Lo haré de todas formas, pero para efectos de la celebración, se queda así, como oneshot, porque además creo que quedo bastante redondito (para ser una parte de siete) Entre la gripe, la universidad y los entrenamientos, me comen viva. Lo siento.

* * *

**Seven ways to win.**

**Capítulo 1: Walking on sunshine.**

Sucedió justo después del primer trabajo que realizaron juntos. Años atrás.

Eames y él no juntaron desde el principio. Ya desde el minuto en que los presentaron, la sonrisa canalla de Eames le causó desconfianza y las burlas reiteradas sobre su forma de expresarse le hartaron al día siguiente. Las improvisaciones a lo largo del trabajo terminaron por destruirle los nervios y lo tuvieron al borde del infarto, mientras Eames celebraba y reía a carcajadas, todo lleno de testosterona y adrenalina en el cuerpo.

Lo peor era que, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de prestarle atención. Por un lado, porque no dejaba de mofarse de él — _'Arthur, tu falta de imaginación me duele. En serio. Mueren gatitos en el mundo gracias a tu pobre imaginación'_ —, y Arthur no podía evitar caer en su juego y devolverle la pelota _— 'Tus faltas de ortografía me hacen sangrar los ojos, Eames, ¿qué clase de falsificador eres?'_. Cualquiera habría creído que le tocaba la fibra burlándose de sus capacidades en el trabajo, que Eames se iba a cabrear y en el mejor de los casos, dejaría de hablarle, amurrado como el infante que parecía ser.

Lo otro, que era aún peor que el hecho de que no parecía ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, era que Eames tendía a confundirlo y reaccionar de maneras completamente diferentes a las que él esperaba.

Porque Eames no se cabreaba, dijera lo que dijera. Eames se reclinaba en la silla, estampaba en el rostro una sonrisa que le hacía desaparecer los ojos y se reía como perro viejo, grave y cansado. _'Soy el mejor'_, le decía y le guiñaba un ojo, forzándolo (porque Arthur tenía que hacerlo, no podía NO hacerlo) a girar los ojos, a poner cara de _'Eres el más imbécil del mundo'_ y refunfuñar por tener que trabajar con gente tan poco profesional.

Resultó que Eames si era un buen falsificador (Arthur aún no se atrevería a decir que era el mejor porque, para eso, necesitaba hacer una investigación realmente exhaustiva). Y resultó ser tan buen falsificador, que cada tanto lograba engañarlo y hacerle creer que era un encanto. Cosa que Arthur se sacaba de la cabeza a punta de recordar todas las cosas que no lo hacían un encanto. Es decir, lo mal que se vestía, en primer lugar. Segundo, la mala ortografía. Tres, que tenía la capacidad de atención de un niño de dos años. Lo que era bastante encantador por sí solo, pero que a Arthur no le parecía nada encantador. Sobre todo cuando encontraba sus notas con dibujitos a los lados y caricaturas de Arthur con cara de haberse pasado el mes chupando limones. Nada encantador. Cuatro, el perfume barato que usaba y que dejaba una estela a su paso, como marcando territorio. _'Dios mío, apestas'_, le había dicho al cuarto día de trabajo y Eames tuvo la indecencia de poner un gesto afectado, con el orgullo profundamente herido, jalarse la camisa, olfatearse y preguntarle _'¿Tú crees?'_, haciéndole sentir que había pateado un cachorrito. _'No es tan terrible'_, le contestó, tratando de sentirse menos culpable y cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se encontró con la sonrisa de Eames que, para entonces, ya había clasificado. La sonrisa que le decía _'Te pillé, capullo'._

Así que Arthur llegó a la conclusión, una semana después, cuando ya habían terminado el primer trabajo juntos, de que Eames no era para nada de fiar, que era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía, si bien Arthur prefería pensar que lo suyo no era realmente la extracción, sino que el común y silvestre robo, que si no, ya era darle mucho crédito a Eames. Y que definitivamente, no era nada encantador.

O quizás, lo era demasiado y Arthur tenía que negarse constantemente a admitirlo. Porque sí le pareció bastante encantador cuando, habiéndose separado el grupo, se acercó un poco inseguro y le invitó un trago.

- El trabajo salió bien — le dijo — Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Y Arthur pretendía, definitivamente, negarse. Pero la forma en que le dijo que deberían celebrarlo, le hizo pensar que quizás tenía razón. Que quizás si era un canalla, pero era lo suficientemente adorable como para ponerse nervioso e invitarle una copa.

La razón por la que le dijo que _Si_ cuando en realidad ya llevaba minutos ensayando su _No,_ fue la sonrisa tímida que asomó en los labios de Eames y que se ensanchó cuando lo vio afirmar con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

La copa en cuestión se transformó en botellas y Arthur no recordaba haberse sentido tan relajado desde hacía años. Desde que dejó el ejército, en realidad. Se encontró a si mismo riendo a carcajadas de la dificultad de Eames para hilar ideas y extrañamente tranquilo cuando éste comenzó a reírse a expensas suya, cuando recordó que ya era suficiente y debía irse a casa, siendo incapaz de mantener el equilibrio cuando quiso ponerse de pie. Le tomó un momento sentir el cuerpo de Eames a su lado, con el perfume que le agredía la nariz y remeciéndose con la risa ronca que, posiblemente, le dio un poco de escalofríos en las piernas.

Arthur no podía recordar en qué momento le comentó a Eames dónde se estaba quedando, pero luego de tropiezos varios y las amenazas de Eames de dejarlo tirado en medio de la calle si no dejaba de cantar _Walking on sunshine_ en ese preciso instante, se encontró apoyando la nuca contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Eames le ponía una mano en el pecho para sostenerlo allí y de repente, Arthur tenía muchas ganas de que Eames y su encanto pusieran la mano en otro lado.

- Arthur, la llave.

Arthur parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar la vista, fijando los ojos en los labios que tenía delante y que no le dejaban recordar dónde estaban las malditas llaves.

- En el bolsillo — logró murmurar, luego de sacudir la cabeza y mirar hacia los lados, tratando de obviar que Eames cada vez parecía más cerca.

Quizás se debía al hecho de que Eames usaba el hombro para evitar que se fuese de cara al suelo, mientras le metía las manos en los bolsillos del saco. Arthur apoyó la sien contra la cabeza de Eames, sintiendo su respiración trabajosa en el cuello.

- Del pantalón, Eames — susurró cuando lo escuchó bufar frustrado. Sintió un _'Claro'_ contra la piel, que le obligó a morderse los labios porque las rodillas no deberían habérsele doblado así al escucharle — Eres bien bajito, Eames.

La risa de Eames debería ser ilegal en al menos tres continentes. Por suerte, en ese, todavía era legal y tenía permiso para metérsele bajo la piel y llegarle a la entrepierna. Tuvo que sentir la mano de Eames rozándole sin querer la erección para darse cuenta de lo empalmado que se encontraba. Tuvo que escapársele una risita aniñada para darse cuenta de lo borracho que estaba.

- Esa no es la llave, Eames.

- Si vuelves a decir mi nombre así, Arthur, voy a correrme aquí mismo.

Le bastó que Eames presionara las caderas contra su cuerpo para saber que no era el único que estaba caliente e incómodo dentro de los pantalones. Le bastó sentir la lengua de Eames abriéndose paso entre sus labios para mandarlo todo al demonio y empezar a frotarse contra él, como si no hubiese mañana.

Eames besaba tan mal como se vestía y no sabía por qué, pero a Arthur como que le parecía lo más fabuloso del mundo. Besaba húmedo y resbaloso, a veces no coordinaba y le chocaban los dientes y sus labios tenían que estar hechos de algo distinto al resto de su cuerpo, porque se sentían demasiado suaves. Sería igual de fabuloso sentirlos en otra parte. Bien por debajo de la cintura, si fuese posible.

Lo sintió resoplar y gruñir mientras apoyaba la frente en su mejilla.

- Arthur — jadeó y Arthur le habría dado todas las fichas de póker del mundo para que dijese su nombre con ese tono, casi mugiendo, muchas miles de veces —Arthur, las malditas llaves.

- ¿Qué llaves?

- No voy a chupártela en el pasillo, cariño — murmuró tocándole por sobre el pantalón — Las malditas llaves, Arthur.

Eso debió haber sido suficiente para espantarle la borrachera, porque de pronto Arthur se sentía bastante lúcido como para meter las manos al bolsillo, sacar las llaves, meterlas en la cerradura en el primer intento (para sorpresa de Eames) y dejarse empujar dentro sin consideraciones. En cosa de segundos, tuvo los labios y la lengua de Eames en todas partes. Todo el tiempo. Ya le comía la boca como le lamía el cuello y le mordía justo allí, donde empezaba la camisa. Los dedos, ansiosos, le desabrochaban el saco, mientras Arthur trataba de hacer lo mismo con los botones del pantalón de Eames.

Eames lo empujaba con el pecho, haciéndolo trastrabillar en dirección al cuarto, mientras le negaba la posibilidad de quitarle el pantalón tan fácilmente. Cuando logró sacarle el saco, los cinco botones del chaleco lo fastidiaron lo suficiente como para reclamarle a Arthur su obsesión por andar con tanta ropa encima.

- Nada práctico, te diré. Sobre todo cuando hay gente impaciente como yo que quiere desvestirte.

Arthur sea reía gracias a una extraña mezcla de pudor, un poco de whisky, varias cervezas y grandes cantidades de excitación. Eames recurrió entonces a otra táctica; tironear de la vestimenta de Arthur hasta arrancarle los botones y poder arrojarla. Lejos.

Arthur le manoteó las manos ofuscado, dejándose caer sobre la cama a medida que él mismo deshacía los botones y refunfuñaba contra el atentado que Eames pretendía llevar a cabo con su ropa _'costosa'_ y _'elegante'._

- No como esa cosa que llevas encima.

Eames sonrió de lado.

- Deberías tener la ropa barata y de mal gusto en más alta estima, Arthur — ronroneó, dándole un jalón suficientemente fuerte a su camisa para arrancarle un par de botones, que le permitieron pasársela sobre la cabeza con mayor facilidad — Me deja estar desnudo antes que tú.

Se quitó los pantalones de forma similar, pateándolos a un lado, antes de que Arthur terminara de desabotonarse la camisa.

- Arthur, cariño, no tengo tanto tiempo — resopló Eames, dejándose caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Arthur, jalándole los pantalones y conteniendo la respiración antes de humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Arthur tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza. De otro modo, se habría corrido sólo con ver como se lamía los labios.

Si Eames era un desastre besando, comiéndosela era todavía peor. Una voz en su mente, que sonaba peligrosamente parecida a la voz rugosa de Eames, le recalcaba que _'Tienes graves problemas de negación, Arthur'._ Porque si gemía como lo estaba haciendo, Eames no podía ser tan malo. Ni mucho menos. Resbalaba la lengua de arriba abajo y volvía a subir, apretaba con los labios y se dejaba caer otra vez, hasta que le tocaba el fondo de la garganta y Arthur tenía que meterle las manos en el pelo, porque si no se sujetaba de algo, se moría. _'SERIOS problemas de negación, cariño'_

Arthur jadeó y apretó los ojos, tironeando del pelo de Eames para decirle que pare.

- Eames, Eames, Eames — llamó, al borde de la súplica y el gimoteo, haciendo que Eames gimiera al escucharlo. Volvió a llamarlo un par de veces, hasta que escuchó un sonido húmedo y sintió el peso de su propia carne cayendo sobre su estómago. Escuchó un _'¿Qué?'_ jadeado contra su ombligo y sintió a Eames arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la barba descuidada le araño la mejilla. Arthur le alejó el rostro jalando apenas del cabello de la nuca — No vuelvas a decirme cariño.

La sonrisa canalla, poco digna de confianza, volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Eames.

- Como digas, cariño.

Ahogó sus reclamos metiéndole la lengua en la boca y friccionando las caderas hasta que a Arthur se le olvidó que había dicho. Se le olvido tanto que no volvió a decirlo a pesar de que Eames le gruñía al oído _'Así, cariño, así. Dios, Arthur, cariño, así mismo'_ cuando Arthur metió la mano entremedio y comenzó a masturbarlo casi con desesperación. Eames recargó el hombro sobre la cama, haciendo espacio entre ambos e imitó a Arthur. De pronto, ver quién terminaba primero le pareció una excelente competición y de seguro, él no iba a perderla. Aceleró la mano hasta que Arthur comenzó a lloriquear bajo él, tratando de ocultar el rostro y a sacudirse como si quisiese huir de allí lo más pronto posible. Sonrió cuando lo sintió remecerse bajo su cuerpo y explotar contra su estómago, manchándolos a ambos. Sin embargo, la gloria le duró poco, porque segundos más tarde le tembló el cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre Arthur y le mordió el hombro, tratando de ahogar el gruñido que le subió por la garganta cuando el alma se le escapó a borbotones de la entrepierna, mezclándose con su sudor y el de Arthur, obligándolo a resoplar para calmar la aceleración en su pecho. Arthur hundía la nariz contra su pelo, tratando de acompasar su propia respiración desbocada.

Eames tardó un poco más en recuperar la calma (y no tuvo problemas para echarle la culpa al cigarro y pensar que, tal vez, un cigarro le vendría bastante bien en ese momento) y cuando lo hizo, se alzó sobre sus codos, mucho más sobrio que un par de horas antes, reclamando verdaderamente molesto:

- ¿Walking on sunshine, Arthur? ¿En serio?

Pero Arthur ya no tenía cómo defenderse. Entre que Eames se recuperaba y dejaba de resoplar contra su cuello, el cansancio y la borrachera lo habían reclamado y dormía plácidamente. Eames rodó los ojos y agitó la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado y buscando algo con que limpiarse él y a Arthur, antes de acomodarlo en la cama y meterse bajo las mantas también.

Cuando Arthur despertó la mañana siguiente, tuvo un segundo de gloria en el que pensó qué quizás todo había sido un sueño. El dado rojo lo comprobó equivocado. Eames no estaba pero el cuarto apestaba a su perfume barato. Suspiró resignado. No sabía exactamente porqué. A pesar de lo ebrio que había estado la noche anterior, recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido. Todo, incluso las ganas casi enfermizas de escuchar a Eames jadear su nombre como si estuviese a punto de morirse. Sacudió la cabeza, contrariado (y se arrepintió un poco, porque el ojo izquierdo le punzaba endiabladamente). Era bueno que Eames se hubiese marchado antes de que despertara. ¿Qué iban a hacer sino? ¿Hablar de lo que había sucedido? Ni pensarlo. Eames probablemente le habría dicho _'Tranquilo, colega, que te la comí pero no fue nada. ¿Vale?'._ Arthur se habría enfadado (más consigo mismo que con Eames) y le habría dicho, probablemente escandalizado,_ '¡Claro que no fue nada! Estaba borracho'. _Eames se habría reído y le habría dicho _'Claro, cariño, y me aproveché. ¿Qué querías? Soy un timador, no puedo dejar pasar las oportunidades'_ y se habría marchado como si nada, mientras Arthur pensaba _'Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo'._ Y habría tenido que ponerse un tiro en la cabeza porque de ningún modo. No podrían hacerlo de nuevo. ¿O sí? No había estado tan mal, para empezar. Y si, se sentía un poco frustrado de que Eames hubiese desaparecido sin decirle nada. Y no, no tendría que estar pensado todo aquello.

Por suerte para él, el móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo del saco. Para mala suerte, era un mensaje de Eames. ¿Cuándo le había dado el número? Quizás había más cosas que no recordaba de las que creía.

_"Walking on sunshine, Arthur. Me decepcionas"_

Tenía que haberla cantado, no habría salido a colación de otra forma. Arthur podría quedarse allí bajo las sábanas y morir de vergüenza. Lamentablemente, Eames no se lo iba a permitir, porque casi enseguida, un nuevo mensaje entró en el móvil.

_"Tuve que irme antes…Trabajo, ya sabes",_ decía el comienzo y Arthur se preguntó por qué Eames sentía la necesidad de justificarse. Decidió que era más sano no preguntarse nada. _"Fue un encanto trabajar contigo, cariño. A ver si nos encontramos de nuevo"_

Arthur tuvo ganas de arrojar el móvil contra la pared apenas leyó _'Cariño'_. Principalmente, porque cuando la leía, se le venía a la mente la forma casi pornográfica en que Eames la pronunciaba y le cosquilleaban los muslos y se le humedecía un poco la espalda. Sin embargo, un nuevo pitido lo detuvo.

_"Ah, por cierto, lamento lo de tu camisa"_

Que hubiese agregado una carita sonriente al final le supo a mal presagio. Rebuscó su ropa en el suelo, hasta que encontró la camisa varios metros más allá, casi a la entrada del baño. Apestosa y completamente sucia. Apretó los dientes, tratando de controlarse y contestó un mensaje simple, pero que hasta Eames, con su poca comprensión, lograría entender.

_"Voy a matarte, Eames" _


End file.
